


Beneath the Winter Snow.

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a little christmas dodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: Then Ashe “sees” B.O.B. “Hey big guy, what’s cookin’?”The Omnic butler simply stares before shooing both ladies out of his kitchen.Upstairs, they wait for dinner to finish, and decide to pregame with a little wine from Dani’s cellar.{First chapter is SFW and self-contained, second is smut.}
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, ouihaw - Relationship
Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/973434
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Merry/happy/etc. This is a little ficlet for my lovely Ashe while I wait for her actual gift to ship! Hope you enjoy it, buddy. 
> 
> Dani is the name I use for Widowmaker.

“Mm. Morning, Bluebell.” 

Good morning indeed. The two lie in the widow’s large chateau bed, the fireplace already ablaze, thanks to B.O.B., no doubt. Outside the lake is grey and still, while flurries swirl and stick to the panes of glass. 

Dani has been awake for only a few minutes longer than Ashe, and she’s sitting up in bed. A poor sleep, but she managed to have no outbursts it seems. 

“Joyeux Noël, amour.” 

They’ve never spent a holiday together. Dani was actually the one who suggested it when she came to realise that her renovations would be done by this time. She did little by way of decorating. Just a few wreaths she made from collecting branches in the forest the lake is nestled in. Gathered with wire, and striking red velvet ribbon. 

Ashe stretches and moves closer to Dani. 

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, sug,” she responds distantly. A pale finger strokes the assassin’s bare thigh. “Is it ever hard for you, too?” 

Thinking of a family a former self left behind, Dani would be lying if they never crossed her mind this time of year. In the later years, she would still attend mass with her mother and father, while Gérard stayed behind to prepare for what he called secular Christmas. Extended family from either side would stop by. Gérard and Maman’s cooking would always be delightful-- back when solid food could be stomached. After Amélie stopped doing the Nutcracker, the time became significantly less stressful, and became about reflecting upon a year in relation to those she loved. 

She turns to Elizabeth. Someone she supposes she must love. Is it love to feel how she does when her snow white cheeks become blood red? 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Dani finally answers. 

The sharpshooter kisses the assassin’s leg, and rises from bed. It’s time for their rituals. Anticipating Ashe’s visits, Dani made sure to set up two equally functional vanities. Despite their closeness, the fact that it’s only them and B.O.B., they get ready. Ashe carefully glides a dark pencil over her white brows, her waterline. She applies a generous amount of mascara upon equally pigmentless eyelashes, and adds a flush of colour with a rouge powder. Dani, for her part, covers violet blotches on her ears and nose, and sets her face. She applies a lipstick slightly darker and pinker than her skin to bring normalcy to their violet, ashen state. Routines finished, the two women silently traverse down the stairs, where B.O.B. already has coffee ready for them, and a modest breakfast laid out for Ashe. 

“Thanks B.O.B. Merry Christmas.” 

A stoic blink. 

“Merci, monsieur.” 

Bink. 

“Yeah, she knows. Go on, go relax, it’s Christmas you dead-weight bastard.” 

And for a machine of his size, he is astonishingly quiet as he slips out of the dining room. The two are left on their own. Echos from Ashe’s utensils. It soothes Dani. Makes her feel human. 

“What is that B.O.B. made you?” 

“Christmas quiche. Been eating this since I was a little girl.” 

“What makes it a Christmas quiche?” 

“Nothing! Ma and Pa just had me eat it because it was easy while I was opening presents.” 

Dani decides that Ashe is adorable while she eats, but tries not to gawk over her coffee. The two have idle conversation over breakfast, and once Ashe is done, she is draped over Dani. They canoodle with little aim. Dani just likes that solid weight in her lap. 

“Amour, I wanted to give you one of your gifts early,” says Dani, petting along Ashe’s spine. 

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Go get it, I put it on top of your other ones. It’s wrapped in gold.” 

A dubious look falls on Ashe’s face before she presses her lips together in a mischievous smile. She gets up, ordering Dani to stay put while she gets the gift. Dani is perfectly content to finish her own coffee, her own faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

After a few minutes, Ashe returns with the box, and sits on the hardwood table. She hands Dani a small box as well. 

“Didn’t want to be the only one opening nothin’,” she says. 

Dani accepts it, deciding it’s a warm feeling to be able to exchange gifts on this day. She runs a nail into the red paper, tearing it off to reveal a plain black box. She lifts the lid, and finds a maroon kerchief wrapped in tissue paper. Removing it from the box, she discovers it’s silk. On it two insignias are neatly embroidered in a silken gold. On one side is a simplified Deadlock Rebels skull, and on the other, a viper and a spider. 

“Figured since you were one of us now, you needed your colours. Didn’t wanna cramp your style though, Bluebell.” 

“Merci, amour.” She drapes the kerchief around her neck, “Now you.”

“Alrighty, sug. That looks good on you. Knew I picked the right colour.” Ashe goes about unwrapping her own present, also in a garment box. Hers is larger, however, and when she takes the lid off, she smiles. “You didn’t!” Jumping off the table, she picks the garment out of the box, and presents, a long, sleek dress. It’s a black silk tuxedo gown, double breasted with red buttons and lapels. Even just holding it against her body Dani is struck by just how well it works. 

“Dani this is fucking beautiful, how’d you know I was in the market for a new dress?” 

“Are you going to wear it for me tonight?” 

“Just for you, Bluebell.”

  
They prepare for Christmas dinner separately. It’s not an over-the-top affair, considering Ashe is the only one in the entire chateau who will eat a full meal. 

It’s fortuitous Ashe should have picked out such a fitting gift for the evening, as Dani has a little surprise in store that has nothing to do with Christmas present. Hanging in her closet is a stark white suit that contrasts with her own dark skin. She pulls it out, holding it against herself. It’s finely tailored, and will absolutely be complimented by her new kerchief. Stockings, garters, and panties on, she slips into the trousers, impeccably pressed in a stiff crease at the front of each leg. The blazer is lined periwinkle, and she pulls that on, opting out of a shirt or bra underneath. Instead, she ties the kerchief around her neck, displaying the viper and spider up. The fabric trails down between her breasts. Finally she spritzes on cologne, and steps into her heels. Dinner will be ready soon, and all she can think of is how her lover will look in that dress. 

Until then, she makes her way downstairs to the servants’ kitchen, where B.O.B. is hard at work, whipping a moderate amount of mashed potatoes. 

Dani enjoys B.O.B.’s company. He doesn’t talk, but his presence is a comfort. She likes to think he keeps Ashe out of any trouble when they’re not together. He’s wise and paternal in that regard, and has on several occasions made Dani almost laugh. 

Now he’s wiping condensed steam from his forehead as it pillows from a pot that Dani assumes is her holiday soup. Never before had she thought she would be receiving this kind of treatment again. That solid feeling of another being-- several other beings-- in her life. Or this simulacrum of life. It’s a difficult concept to admit to herself. 

Lost in her thoughts, and watching B.O.B. stir, she is surprised when he starts gesturing with his spoon behind her. Slowly she turns around, and there she is. 

Ashe has swept her hair into a twist at the base of her neck, and painted her lips ruby red. Her black eyeliner ends in a fine point, and she’s accentuated the mole on her cheek. 

And the dress. 

Dieu, that dress. 

Every inch of her frame is hugged by the fine silk, emphasizing shoulders and breasts and hips. It doesn’t button all the way down, and where it opens on the side shows one endless pale white leg against black. Her patent ankle boots are detailed with gold embroidery. 

“Belle, amour,” Dani utters. 

“Me? Look at you sug. Damn is that new?” Then Ashe “sees” B.O.B. “Hey big guy, what’s cookin’?” 

The Omnic butler simply stares before shooing both ladies out of his kitchen.

Upstairs, they wait for dinner to finish, and decide to pregame with a little wine from Dani’s cellar. 

“Dani, I can’t believe you got my measurements right. How’d you manage that?”

“I’m observant.” 

And observant she is as she watches her lover’s body shift in that dress, showing the lace trim of a short slip. If she was capable of producing her own heat, she would have to remove her blazer entirely. Instead, she gestures for her lover with her chin. Ashe makes her way over to where Dani is standing by her antique buffet. As soon as the sharpshooter is close enough, Dani pulls the woman toward her. 

“Merci, Elizabeth,” she speaks against her lips. 

“For what, Blue?” she asks, breath hitching a little. 

“This evening.” 

“‘S barely started.” 

“I don’t think I will remember to thank you later.” 

Cold hands travel from Ashe’s waist to her ass, squeezing lightly, enough to tease. 

“Cut it out,” Ashe whispers in a voice that does not suggest true protest. Nevertheless, Dani moves her hands back to their original position. 

“Amour?” 

“Yeah?” 

“This morning, when you said ‘she knows’ to B.O.B., what exactly did I know?” 

“That he thinks of you as family, and he’s happy to be spending Christmas here.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“I know you ain’t much of a sap, Blue. It means a lot to us, though.” 

“It means a lot to me as well.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut add-on.

Dinner was enjoyable as it could be, especially with one as skilled as B.O.B. serving. He sat with them at dinner. It made the affair less somber as Ashe recounted numerous Christmas holidays in which she got in trouble for harassing her parents, household staff, or both. Dani, for her part, had her own stories of a privileged youth, but she wasn’t as good of a storyteller   
Ashe.   
After gifts and cleaning up, Ashe dismissed B.O.B. for the night. He decided to ferry across the lake for the rest of the night (such a service is needed due to his immense size.) 

Now the two are back in the parlour. From wine, they’ve advanced to tequila. Ashe’s face is flushed as she tells another story of her best friend, turned sworn enemy, turned best friend again. 

“I said, ‘McCree, you point that weapon that way, and you’ll lose your other arm too.’” A sip. “But it turns out the guy who showed me the thing in the first place was a dumbass, and I was using it wrong. So he’s showing me how it actually works, meanwhile Buster’s cat is trying to have kittens. We’re outside, but he points it at this tree. When it does, it makes a noise worse than a firework, ‘n Buster busts out like, ‘y’all tryna kill my cat?!’ And, and McCree and I just look at each other like--mmh--”

Through the course of the story, Dani’s been inching closer to Ashe like a predator. Finally she cuts the other off by pressing their lips together. 

“I couldn’t tell you how utterly fascinated I am by your story, but I am afraid I’m a little distracted, Neigeuse.” 

“You’re full of shit, Blue.”

Dani pulls Ashe from her seat, handling her with a firm guidance, but tender touch against rich red wallpaper. A work of art worthy to be pinned on her wall. Dani is immediately grazing Ashe’s soft neck with her teeth, cold fingers locked with warm. Ashe’s breathing deepens as Dani gracefully raises a knee through the split of her dress, pressing it between her legs. They stay like that for a while, until Dani marks Ashe’s neck with a dark red bite that she’s satisfied with.

As soon as she lowers her knee, her slender fingers occupy that space, teasing and rubbing against lace panties. 

The sharp inhales and sighs out from Ashe only drive Dani’s budding desire. She drinks from Ashe’s full, tipsy lips, as fingers continue to tease and rub against the fabric that is only getting wetter. 

“Shit, Dani,” Ashe slurs in an aroused drawl. Dani presses their foreheads together, looking into auburn eyes as her fingers slip beneath the delicate fabric, teasing up and down the slit, her clit. Her moans are so sweet, so earnest, that Dani feels it all. The pleasure is radiating off of her lover’s body, and she’s drunk on it. 

A nip at her earring. “Ask me to eat your pussy, neigeuse vipère.” 

“Hah, fuck.” She’s panting. “Please eat my pussy, Blue.” 

A chuckle, as Dani ignores the request completely. Instead, she undoes the top two buttons of the dress, lifting out full tits. Removing her hand from Ashe’s pussy, she licks her fingers, tasting her lover, and focuses on her thumb before rubbing it roughly against Ashe’s delightfully pink nipple. The other one. God, those moans. She lowers her head to suck on one, teasing with her tongue, ever so gently with her teeth. Her nipple hardens against her tongue, and at last, Dani’s ready for more. 

Standing upright, she closes Ashe’s legs slightly. Enough for her hands to travel over her thighs, her ass, to where her panties sit on her waist. She tugs them down slowly, and Ashe kicks them off one leg over her boot. 

Dani wastes no time pinning the dress open, and kissing up her leg. She teases at her lover’s wet folds with more kisses, getting Ashe worked up all over again, At last, her tongue darts out to explore a hot and slick pussy, as Dani greedily tastes and licks into her viper’s core. 

Pale fingers clutch at Dani’s scalp, running through her soft, cropped hair, as Ashe’s hips are helpless not to grind against Dani’s mouth. As Dani slips her fingers inside her lover, and focuses her tongue on Ashe’s pearl, the sharpshooter makes use of her colourful vocabulary. 

“Dani, fuck. Ah, fuck, yes. Right there.” The pads of the assassin’s fingers press and rub against a knot of nerves that makes Ashe all but claw at her lover’s scalp. Her moans and the slick sounds of their fucking rings in Dani’s ears. Her jaw aches as she works to make Ashe come. And her hips are working to help her along. 

Dani, through fabric and heavy eyes, catches a glimpse of her viper looking down at her. Another curl of her fingers, and Ashe’s sweet walls are clenching against her. Dani works through the orgasm, chasing every last tremor of pleasure, even moaning herself when she finally removes her fingers, coated in Ashe’s juices. After pressing those fingers to Ashe’s mouth, she sucks them clean, never taking her eyes off of Dani. The two kiss. Roughly. Tenderly. Close. So close. The way Ashe’s warm tits press against Dani’s smaller chest is a comfort. Her lover is soft. Inviting. Vulnerable. Funny. Cold. Sharp. Reckless. Everything to Dani. Everything. 

After the assassin offers to clean Ashe up, she nearly hollers in protest that she will get to give Dani’s hers too. Dani only chuckles as they hold hands and meander to the bedroom. 

This has been one of the best holidays in so many years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McOuihaw WHEN though


End file.
